


Butterfly

by yellow_beanie_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_beanie_boi/pseuds/yellow_beanie_boi
Summary: Kageyama is a lonely boy in an unloving family until he meets a boy that changes his life forever, but the boy has a secret that could kill him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by [pinkmilkshorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmilkshorty)

Kageyama wasn’t a nice person, in fact, he was outwardly rude to most people. He just didn’t see the point in being nice to people who just wanted to be the friend of the popular boy. They didn’t bother to even get to know him and that irritated Kageyama. He had very few friends and even those friends he only saw at school, never going out of his way to socialize with people. He couldn’t risk anyone wanting to come over and see what his parents were like. See the problem wasn’t that they hit him, it was the fact that they were drinkers, which of course led to the verbal abuse and their need for money that they always seemed to appear in their jobless wallets.  
Kageyama was used to it at this point but just because he didn’t have many friends didn’t mean he didn’t want to have someone to rely on besides himself. He so desperately needed to talk to someone about his home life and so many other things but he just couldn’t bring himself to open up to anybody. That all changed the day he met the person who ended up turning his life on its side. It was a crappy day from the start, he woke up to his parents drunk already, screaming at each other about the bills. Kageyama let out an irritated sigh as he threw off the soft comforter from his legs and got up. Walking over to his closet, he throws on his school uniform and a pair of socks before exiting his room.  
Being as quiet as he can, he grabs his bag, slipping his shoes on, and leaving the house, closing the door as quietly as possible. He sets his bag down and grabs his headphones, plugs them in, and puts them on, blasting his music, making it easier to think and harder to hear the outside world. Unfortunately, that meant he couldn’t hear the scream begging for his attention. He wouldn't have even known there was anybody there if not for the tiny body that slammed into him. The impact knocked his headphones out of his ears, and he stumbled, barely keeping upright, but the tiny body started to tip backward, and Kageyama’s hands shot out and grabbed onto a pair of shoulders. Looking down at the boy his hands were on, he was shocked by the bright red hair and splash of freckles on the boy. The sun was hitting the boy’s hair just right and the boy looked as if he was on fire and it took Kageyama's breath away. He was stunning, Kageyama just couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The boy looked up at him in a panic as he struggled to stand up.  
“I have to go, please let me go, they are going to hurt me.” The boy had fear in his eyes and Kageyama knew what he had to do. With a determined look on his face, he spoke.  
“Get behind me and don’t move ok?”  
The boy nods and gets behind him and as Kageyama looks up he sees a group of about five or six boys sprinting in his direction. Kageyama crosses his arms as a small warm breeze ruffles his hair and the group reaches them. The leader of the pack steps forward with an ugly little grin on his face.  
“Hey move aside and let us have the little mouse.”  
The other boys laugh at the nickname for the little redhead as the leader grabs Kageyama’s arm. Kageyama snarls and slaps the boy’s hand, the boy looks at him first with surprise, which quickly turns to anger.  
“Why you little-” The boy snarls out, pulling his arm back and punching Kageyama in the face, whipping his head to the right. Kageyama’s face stings and moves to hit the boy back when the redhead grabs his hand gently.  
“Please don’t get any more hurt for me, you don’t even know me.” The redhead’s face is filled with worry and concern looking at the red mark on Kageyama’s face.  
“I’m not worth your pain, please it’s ok, I can run fast you can go.”  
The bully grinned.  
“Yeah, let the little mouse go. We heard what he’s into. I'm sure he won’t mind.”  
Kageyama’s blood went cold, that could only mean one thing, and with the way the bully was staring at the redhead he knew what he had to do. He took a step forward and his arm shot out, and a loud crack was heard. The bully screeched and his hands shot up to grab his nose which looked to be broken, blood streaming down his face. The bully looked at Kageyama and ran in the opposite direction, his goons followed him. Kageyama turned to the redheaded boy,  
“Kageyama.” The redhead looked at him in confusion,  
“What?”  
“My name, it’s Kageyama. You said I shouldn’t help a stranger, now we aren’t strangers.” Kageyama looked at the pretty boy as a smile lit up his little face and felt a small smile slip onto his face.  
“What’s your name little red?” The pretty boy wrinkles his nose at the nickname as the warm breeze ruffles his fiery hair.  
“ My name is Hinata, and my hair isn’t even red, it's orange.” Kageyama grins as they walk in the direction of Kageyama’s school and, as he turns to look back at Hinata, a delicate yellow butterfly lands in Hinata’s hair. The whole picture of Hinata’s glowing hair, his pretty smile, and the butterfly simply, took his breath away. He stood, words lost from his mind just staring at him, in pure amazement. Hinata gives him a confused look.  
“Why are you staring at me like that Kageyama?” For once in his life Kageyama has no answer, unable to describe the feeling he got when he looked at this boy. This boy who is far too pretty to even look at Kageyama and yet, he stares at him with a curious look on his face, and he doesn’t know what made him say it but he blurts out.  
“Perfect.” Hinata’s jaw drops as he looks at Kageyama and a blush spreads across his face.  
“Me? You think… you think I’m perfect?” Hinata’s heart is pounding in his ears, he doesn’t know this boy, yet he somehow needs his approval. Kageyama looks at Hinata with a look that can only be described as bliss and manages to gasp out.  
“Yes, don’t you see it?” He seems to come to his senses and he flushes. “I’m sorry, we just met. I must seem like a creep to you.”  
Hinata takes a tentative step towards Kageyama shaking his head.  
“No! No, it’s ok it’s really sweet actually. No one ever compliments me, not when-” A dark look crosses Hinata’s face for a brief moment, but it’s gone the next, and Kageyama wasn't sure whether he should mention it or not, since they had just met, so he didn’t. Kageyama clears his throat and decides to change the subject and moves closer to Hinata,  
“So do you go to school at Karasuno? I’m a first-year myself, and I haven’t seen you around, but to be honest I don’t pay attention much.” He grins down at Hinata and shrugs his shoulders giving a little chuckle. Hinata giggles which makes Kageyama’s face flush.  
“Yeah we have a few classes together, but I just moved here a couple of weeks ago.” Hinata stares at the road as he speaks again, “We had to move so we could be closer to the hospital. My mom just got a job there, she thinks I'll make lots of new friends here but I don’t believe her.” Kageyama smiles.  
“Well, you made a friend today.”  
Hinata slowly smiles.  
“Yeah, I did, didn't I?” They walk in silence the rest of the way, to school where they part ways for classes.  
That’s not the last they see each other, every day after that they hang out any chance they can and after about two months Kageyama introduces Hinata to his group of friends. Daichi, Sugawara, and Nishinoya. They immediately accepted Hinata into the group with no questions asked. Sugawara could see the way Kageyama looked at the boy, and he sensed that the boy felt the same way too. What he couldn’t figure out was why Hinata was pulling away. Anytime Kageyama got too close or said something that implied his affections, Hinata would change the subject or scoot away. He liked Kageyama, but he was pretending not to, he didn’t want to be nosey but he was curious.  
One day Sugawara walked over to where the group was hanging out on lunch break outside on the lawn. Kageyama was telling some story with a huge grin on his face while Hinata was staring at him with love written all over his tiny freckled face. Sugawara walked over to where Hinata was standing and he asked Hinata if he could talk to him for a moment. Hinata agreed and they walked just far away enough so that the group couldn’t hear them, but they could still see them.  
“Hinata I know you have feelings for Kageyama, and we all know he has them for you. I know you can see it so why are you pushing him away?” Hinata pales a little as Sugawara continues, “I’m not demanding that you tell me, if you're not comfortable with telling me that’s fine, I just want you to know that Kageyama hasn’t been this happy and comfortable in a very long time. Whatever your reasoning is please either tell him what's wrong or let him down because I don’t know if he can take a broken heart right now.”  
Sugawara starts to walk away but Hinata grabs his arm and gently brings him back.  
“Suga I have this medical problem that may or may not kill me.” Hinata takes a slow deep breath, his voice slightly shaking as he continues. “I like Kageyama, I like him a lot. But that's my problem, what if he asks me out and we start dating and I get sick again. That would hurt him and I don’t want to be the cause of that, what if I died? That would kill him and I would never be able to forgive myself for that.”  
Sugawara just stands there for a moment letting that sink in, with a sickening sense of worry for his little friend he grabs him gently by the shoulders and looks him in the eyes.  
“Hinata I’m going to be honest with you ok? I think Kageyama would be overjoyed just to get to spend some of his life with you. He is completely in love with you, you can see it in his eyes. Yes, your death would hut him, but he would have those memories of your life together to keep him moving.” Hinata’s eyes shift to the ground, “If you just stopped being friends with him one day and then you died without telling him about your health issue, he would blame himself. He would think about all the times he could have saved you, and he would hate himself for not loving you when he could. It’s up to you Hinata, but please think about both of your feelings before you decide anything.” Sugawara walks back to the group, leaving Hinata to think by himself as he starts up a conversation with Kageyama.  
Kageyama was far too worried about the sad look on Hinata’s to focus on having a conversation with Suga. He looked at Hinata one last time before dismissing himself and walking back to where his last class of the day was. The entire class he couldn’t concentrate, all he could think about was if Hinata was ok. Why did he look so sad? Was it something he did or maybe it was something Suga had said? When the class had ended Kageyama had plans to go find Suga and find out what exactly he had said to Hinata, but just as he was walking out of class he bumped right into Hinata.  
Hinata looked like he was about to burst, his face scrunched up and his tiny little fists were stiff at his waist. Looking up at Kageyama he shouted.  
“Meet me at the corner store as soon as you can!” Then he took off towards his locker. Kageyama’s face must have been red because his face felt like it might burn off. He went to his locker and grabbed his things and set off in the direction of the corner store. The sweet air ruffles his hair as he makes his way to the corner. He didn’t have the slightest idea why Hinata wanted to talk to him so badly. He hoped Hinata was ok, Kageyama was still really worried about whatever happened at lunch today. Hinata and Sugawara looked very upset, maybe they fought, and that was what Hinata was coming to tell him about.  
Kageyama reaches the store and looks around for Hinata but only sees a cat and a crow fighting over some food. He decides to go inside to see if maybe Hinata is inside, but as his hand makes contact with the door he hears Hinata’s voice.  
“Kageyama come here.” Kageyama turns and he sees little red waving at him from the alley next to the shop. With a smile on his face, he walks over to Hinata rubbing his knuckles into Hinata’s head, Hinata pouts and shoves Kageyama’s hand away.  
“You said you had something important to tell me, little red?” He grins when he says the nickname, seeing the blush creep onto Hinata’s face makes the butterflies in his stomach take flight. Hinata takes a deep breath trying to steady himself.  
“I have something to tell you, two things actually but-” Hinata’s breathing starts to sound ragged. Kageyama grabs his face gently.  
“Hinata whatever it is you need to tell me I can promise you it isn’t going to make me like you any less. Take your time and tell me when you're ready, I’ll wait as long as you need me to ok?”  
Tears swell in Hinata’s eyes as he looks at him.  
“Kageyama I’m in love with you.”  
Kageyama was stunned, of all the things he expected Hinata to tell him this was not one of them. He had let out a gasp when Hinata had told him but that had felt like it was hours ago. He could only stare at Hinata with wonder, gently grabbing Hinata’s face he looks into his eyes,  
“I love you too Hinata.” Hinata lets out a laugh while tears run down his cheeks,  
“Can I kiss you, please?” Instead of answering Hinata grabs his shirt in his fist and yanks him down, their lips crashing into each other. They kissed and the world seemed to disappear, for them they were each other’s worlds and nothing else mattered at that moment. Both of their hearts beat as one, the tears of joy spilled down their cheeks. They pulled apart minutes later just to look at each other, Kageyama pulls Hinata into a hug and whispers into his ear,  
“You're my boyfriend now, right?” Hinata smiles and buries his face into Kageyama’s chest and says,  
“Of course Kageyama, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kageyama’s heart swells with joy as pulls away to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.  
“What was the other thing you wanted to tell me Hinata?”  
Hinata looks at Kageyama and smiles, the joy on his face could light up the world.  
“Nothing, it doesn’t matter right now. I just want to be with you right now.”  
Kageyama smiles and gives his boyfriend another kiss as he links his fingers with Hinata’s. They make their way out of the alley and walk in the direction of Hinata’s house,  
“Are we telling your mother about us?” Kageyama says as he looks down at Hinata.  
“Of course, she knew about my crush on you before I did.” Hinata grins as he swings their joined hands back and forth,  
“What about your parents, do they know that you’re gay?” Kageyama frowns and shakes his head.  
“No, they don't. I don’t even think they remember they have me unless they want money from me. I don’t know if they would support me or not, the last time I had a boyfriend they didn’t even notice until he left me and I was crying every night for a week.” Kageyama sighs, “Even then they just told me to shut up because I was being too loud. But if you want to meet them you can, I'd do anything for you but they aren’t very good people.” Hinata nods, thinking hard for a second.  
“We can try letting them know another day, for today let’s just stick with meeting my mom and my little sister ok?” Kageyama nods and squeezes Hinata’s hand and they continue their walk to Hinata’s house. When they get to his house a little girl with bright orange hair greets them at the door. Hinata grins and bends down to scoop the little girl up and she screeches with joy. The yells from the child bring an older woman into the room, who looks exactly like Hinata except she has light brown hair instead of orange.  
She smiles in his direction while walking over to her son and daughter, she grabs the little girl from Hinata and gives her son a look.  
“This must be the boy you talk about so much, Shoyo.” Hinata’s face turns red as his hands fly to cover up his face.  
“Mom!”  
She smiles and walks over to Kageyama.  
“Hello, young man I’m Hinata’s mother, Asami Hinata.” She bows towards Kageyama as much as she can with a child in her arms. Kageyama smiles and bows back.  
“My name is Tobio Kageyama ma’am. It’s wonderful to meet Hinata’s mother.”  
She smiles as she sets her daughter down, the girl takes off giggling as she leaves.  
“No need to butter me up Kageyama, I already approved of the two of you.” Kageyama’s jaw drops a little, the look of shock evident on his face.  
“You do?” She just looks confused at his question, looking over at her son she sees the look and understands immediately.  
“Kageyama, do you love my son? Do you plan on treating him with care and respect? Do you plan on staying faithful to him?” Kageyama blushes a little as he answers.  
“Yes of course I love him, I’d never do anything to or with him that he didn’t consent to and I’d never be unfaithful.” Asami smiles, at that.  
“Then I approve, as long as my boy is loved and well taken care of I don’t care who he dates. For all I care you could be a fish and I would still be happy for him.” Kageyama smiles, relief filling his features as he looks towards Hinata who was already staring at him. Asami smiles as she leaves the room to go find her other child. After a moment of awkward silence, Hinata speaks.  
“So, do you wanna see my room then?” Kageyama nods and follows Hinata to his room. When Hinata throws open the door Kageyama sees some posters for the Tiny Giant and a signed jersey, along with some random laundry on the floor. The bed is mostly plain, the bedspread covered in blues and greens.  
“So, what do you think?” Hinata says as he nervously scratches his head. Kageyama walks over to his boyfriend gently removing his hand from his head.  
“Your room is fine Hinata.”  
Hinata’s eyebrows scrunch as he makes a face looking up at Kageyama. He opens his mouth to say something just as Kageyama pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. Hinata lets out a little gasp but kisses him back pressing his hands onto his chest. A fire starts within Hinata’s chest as he pulls Kageyama closer to him kissing him harder. Kageyama kisses back gently pushing Hinata against the wall cushioning his head with his hand, his other hand around Hinata’s waist. Hinata nips at Kageyama’s lip and he lets out a low groan. Kageyama pulls away gently and presses his forehead against Hinata’s.  
“As much as I like where that was going, I’m not going any further anytime soon ok? We just got together and I don’t want you to think I’m using you for your body.” Hinata sighs but nods. “I love you Hinata but we are too young for anything other than kissing ok?”  
“Yeah I understand, I don’t like you stopped, but I get it.” Hinata pouts but untangles his hands from Kageyama’s sweater. Kageyama walks over to Hinata’s bed and sits down and pats the spot next to him. Hinata walks over and sits down next to his boyfriend, leaning his head against Kageyama’s shoulder.  
“Do you think maybe your mom would be ok with me spending the night? I just really don’t want to go home and it’s getting kind of late.” Kageyama whispers down to Hinata,  
“Yeah I think she would be ok with it, she’s probably going to check on us soon anyways so we can ask her then, ok?” Kageyama nods and lays down in the bed and Hinata lays down in his boyfriend's arms and closes his eyes. Kageyama lays there with his boyfriend’s face buried in his chest and all he can think about is how he doesn’t ever want to leave this room.  
That night changed Kageyama’s life, every day after that he and Hinata were inseparable. Whenever they weren’t together they were thinking of each other. They were both made fun of by some of the more homophobic students for a while. But after a fellow student named Tanaka heard someone call Hinata the f slur, Tanaka had knocked that student’s teeth out threatening to do the same to anyone who treated the couple differently just for being the same sex. Tanaka quickly becomes a close friend afterward and they weren’t made fun of or harassed again.  
They dated for another six months in complete bliss, during that time Kageyama mostly stayed at Hinata’s house. His parents never really noticed their son had moved out, Asami had taken in the boy with no second thoughts and never once regretted it. School had ended and Kageyama spent most of his days either in Hinata's arms or holding his hand.  
But about once every month Hinata had to go somewhere with his mom and Kageyama wasn’t allowed to go with. Hinata said he wasn’t ready to tell Kageyama and that was ok, he was just worried, Hinata was so small and he constantly worried that Hinata was sick. But today was a special day and he was determined to have Hinata all to himself for the day. He took Hinata to the shopping center and spoiled his boyfriend because he had a rough day with his mom the day before.  
Hinata bounced on his heels every time he saw something he liked, so Kageyama always knew what to buy him even though he never said it out loud. They had just left a bookstore where Hinata had just gotten a new manga series when Hinata stopped walking, he started to wheeze as he clutched at his chest. Kageyama was just about to ask what was wrong when Hinata dropped.  
“Hinata!” Kageyama’s hand shot out grabbing Hinata’s head just before it smacked into the ground. Kageyama gently shook his boyfriend.  
“Someone call an ambulance.” He yelled out at the people around, several of which grabbed their phones and started dialing. He picked up Hinata’s head and laid it in his lap gently stroking his hair while crying.  
“Hinata, please be ok. Wake up, please” Kageyama stayed like that until the paramedics came and grabbed Hinata. Walking with them he got into the ambulance and dialed Asami’s phone when the truck started.  
“Hello? Tobio? What's wrong? I got an alert from Shoyo’s watch, why is his heartbeat so low?” His heartbeat? Kageyama looks at Hinata’s wrist, not believing he never noticed it before, there was a watch on his left wrist.  
“Is there something wrong with his heart? We were just at the mall shopping, we left the bookstore and he just dropped. I caught him before his head hit the ground and had someone call an ambulance right away.” Kageyama was holding his boyfriend’s hand so tightly it hurt.  
“Tobio, honey, didn’t he tell you? Honey, Shoyo has a bad heart and they’ve been giving him treatment to try and fix it but-”  
Kageyama’s heart starts to race, “What do you mean he has a bad heart?”  
Asami’s voice cracks, “He has a tumor on his heart and they can’t remove it or it could kill him. Honestly, honey I thought he had told you already he always just told me he wouldn’t let you come.”  
Kageyama’s heartbreaks as he chokes out his next words,  
“Is this going to kill him? Are we... are we going to lose him?”  
Asami lets out a sob, “God I hope not, I’m on my way right now I’ll be there soon ok?”  
Kageyama tells her yes and hangs up the phones, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looks at his only ray of sunshine in this world as he whispers to no one but the gods,  
“Please don’t leave me Shoyo, please.”  
They get to the hospital and they wheel Hinata into the building, Kageyama still holding his hand. Hinata’s eyes open as the doctors start asking questions but the noise is so overwhelming that Kageyama wails out.  
“Please stop! I don’t know what’s wrong but please, just fix my boyfriend whatever you have to do just do it. Stop talking to me and fix my Shoyo!” Someone moves Kageyama away from Hinata.  
“Sir I need you to calm down, the doctors are going to do everything they can to fix your boyfriend but I will escort you out if you will not calm down. Are we understood?” The voice was deep and he sounded concerned for Kageyama, so he went limp and stopped fighting back. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, all he could think of was Hinata and how desperately he wanted to kiss him one last time and tell him it was going to be ok.  
It was maybe another five minutes before Asami showed up, seeing Kageyama immediately she wrapped her arms around the crying boy. Once he felt her arms he calmed down, tiny little Nastu looked at Kageyama’s tears and climbed into his lap. She wrapped her tiny little arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for hours waiting for any information on Hinata, Natsu fell asleep in Kageyama’s arms, and Asumi in the chair next to him. It isn’t until very late that night that a doctor bothered to update them.  
“Ma’am your son was in critical condition but luckily we had a heart donor that matched with your son. The operation went very well, your son is in room 324 resting.”  
Asami nods her head and thanks the doctor, Kageyama stands while holding Natsu as they walk to the elevator. They walk into Hinata’s room and Kageyama gasps at the sight before him. Tubes were coming out of Hinata’s little body and he looked so pale and tiny. Kageyama sets Natsu down on the couch in the room and walks over to his boyfriend’s side. Nothing in this world or the next could pry that boy away from Hinata. He pulls up a chair and grabs his hand, resting his head next to Hinata. Kageyama slowly falls asleep next to his boyfriend with hopes that when he wakes up he will be healed and they can go home. It’s about six in the morning when all of the monitors in the room start going off at once, Kageyama wakes with a start as doctors start pouring into the room. Someone shoves Kageyama out of the way and they start opening things and tearing away the sheets for Hinata’s body. Kageyama doesn’t seem to register what’s happening until Hinata’s heart stops.  
When the line went flat Kageyama snapped and multiple things happened at once, his heart shattered thinking his love was dead and then he started screaming. Loud, heartbroken screaming that shook the walls of the room. His hands went to his hair and began to tug at it. He thought of nothing but Hinata’s cold corpse in the bed. He began to beg anyone that would listen, he begged for Hinata’s life promising his own in return. Asami was sobbing in the corner holding her daughter in her arms but Kageyama couldn’t register her.  
His screaming got so loud and the pulling at his scalp got so painful that he dropped to the ground and passed out. He came to a few minutes later with his head in Asami’s lap. He looked into her eyes and he couldn’t tell what he saw in them.  
“Is he?”  
She shakes her head, “We don’t know, we won’t until tomorrow. I know you want to be with him in case he does. Go sit by him and get some rest ok?”  
Kageyama slowly gets up from the floor and walks over to the chair he was sitting at before and sits down. He places a kiss on Hinata’s cool hand and sets his head down and closes his eyes.  
When Kageyama wakes the next morning he looks up to see Hinata with his eyes open. Kageyama shoots upward and grabs Hinata’s hand,  
“You’re ok! Shoyo I was so worried about you, don’t you ever scare me like that again you hear?” Kageyama whispers loudly at Hinata, careful not to wake Asami and Natsu up.  
“The doctors told me you gave them trouble but I didn’t believe them until now. They said you tried to fight a security guard to get to me.” Hinata says in a raspy voice.  
Kageyama blushes, “ Yeah I guess I did, but to be fair they were just standing there asking me questions I didn’t have answers for. Speaking of that, why didn’t you tell me about the tumor Shoyo?”  
Hinata looks down at their joined hands, “I didn’t want you to think less of me Tobio, I was worried that you would leave me like my last boyfriend did. When he found out he said he couldn’t be with a sick boy.” His voice cracks with pain, “He told me he didn’t want to date a dying boy.”  
Kageyama gently touches Hinata’s face, “Shoyo, dying or not I’d still love you and there is nothing in this world that can change that. Your ex was stupid and lost out on an amazing human being.” Kageyama leans over and places a kiss on Hinata’s lips,  
“I’m not leaving you ok? Not ever, you are stuck with me ok? For infinity.” Hinata laughs a little before wincing,  
“Infinity huh, is that so. I guess that means you have to marry me doesn’t it”  
Kageyama smiles with tears in his eyes vowing to do just that one day.  
“I guess it does.”


End file.
